Uncovering Cicada Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the main information hub pertaining to the mystery of 3301/Cicada. Please use the menu to access any pages which might be of interest to you. We got support from Wikia staff who edited custom CSS just for us! Thanks everybody contribuing to this. If you want to help at managing this Wikia page click here. IMPORTANT for new visitors: NEW USERS, PLEASE READ ALWAYS REMEMBER THE NUMBER ONE RULE OF TRUSTING PEOPLE Current status: VERY ACTIVE Currently we're having a high amount of community activity, due to recent news coverage and ongoing 2014 puzzle. Cicada 3301 2014! Latest factual paragraph link This is just link to the part of CURRENT article where we lost our track. Bellow this paragraph are possible leads and hints. Above it should be only factual data. Should. Trust nothing. Always verify everything. MAIN MENU OF PAGES FOR CICADA 2014 (all main and subpages regarding Cicada 3301 2014 Puzzle) CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE FACTS PART 4 (begins with ONION 3, walkthrough, low noise article) CURRENT This is a page to add current progresses; new discoveries should be posted here. Put here only things that led to next step. Keep this article low noise. Only step by step walkthrough, with all links necessary to redo and check every step of puzzle. Try to explain things so that they are friendly and understandable to people visiting wikia for first time. Cicada 2014 Recruitment Puzzle Really clean and concise article, regularly updated. Communication We introduced some changes in IRC channels organization Reasons are here: *because main #33012014 channel looks like kindergarten we are losing many smart people who visit it *past few days we have been mentioned in news like BBC, The Guardian, Russia Today and many more. *we need to provide all new visitors equal opportunity to participate in this Cicada 3301 hunt *and we need man new fresh minds, we still have untied ends left behind *purpose of this community is to work as hive mind, spread knowledge, share all information and allow everybody to participate **we do not hide any progress of puzzle, transparency at all costs if s our motto; as long as privacy is respected *becasue main channels are too full of noob questions and spam smart people are forming secret channels and splinter groups **this kind of secret groups are dividing our community and this Wikia, so please use''' alternative low noise channels''' we provided **all those channels should be posted in topic of main channel #33012014 **if you create new channel for specific step of puzzle, PM channel ops to put it in topic in main channels please *people that join alternative low noise channels: don't ask stupid questions, Google is your friend and Freenode has channels for almost every software with lots of members; seek help there first. Or use our #3301FAQ channel Not following this rule just annoys experinced mebers. Before you join any of IRC channels look at few minutes of this video, and remember: Trust nothing, Verify everything! Julian Assange Talk from 30C3, listen at least from 20:16 until 23:08 please note: this community is in no relation with CCC or Julain Assange and Wikileaks, only purpose of this link here is that exact quote linked describes guidelines of this community perfectly ~Sincerely, managment ---- Are you with the media? Write to our unofficial contact at Unofficial3301Media@gmail.com for more information, questions, or to contact this year's 3301 solvers. ---- The main communication between members of the collective is IRC. In 2014 we used Freenode, and the channel can be found at following links: note: sometimes we have to block all weechat users in certain channels, so this links might not work and you have to use dedicated IRC client or irc2go #33012014 This is main channel that is at some times too hard to manage; beware of trolls #3301FAQ Channel for all new members, journalists and people who like to introduse new people in world of Cicada 3301 #cicadasolvers Low noise channel, ment for solving current step of puzzle for casual users #3301Cicada Low noise channel, ment for solving current step of puzzle for more advanced level; #hackers, wink wink :-P #CicadaTranslation Low noise channel discoussing treanslation of Runes Pagess from Liber Primus Book #CicadaPhilosphy This is main channel that discouses underlying layers of discouses philosophy, psychology and literture, regarding 3301 lore. Other Low noise channels: #3301linux #33012013 #3301xor Old channel #33012013 was abandoned becasue we are not in 2013 anymore. Now it is back! We dont have any affiliation with #Cicada channel, channel as registered on Sep 14 15:46:00 2013 by user max-n • 2014/12/01 For all is sacred! Don't troll or you will be banned! Media stuff or as we call it: Share your experience with world Cicada 3301 documentary WNYC Radio show needs people willing to speak about 3301 puzzle Cicada Hunting Guide Toronto Star Article 03-Jan-2014 Totonto Satar article 2 10-Jan-2014 CBS News Article 03-Jan-2014 CBS News Article 6-Jan-2014 http://www.npr.org 5-Jan-2014 Radio show BBC RADIO BBC NEWS 09-Jan-2014 The guardian 10-Jan-2014 MORE ARTICLES: November 2013 media exposure post new ones in this link so we keep main page clean Quick Edit Pile Use this space to make and edit any 'quick' articles which aren't going to be properly formatted or edited, instead of badly editing the articles above. These should be removed once converted into proper articles. *[http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/Archived_Menu Archived Old Menu <--Terrible unedited articles, but they contain all the little details and every step of puzzles] *http://uncovering-cicada.wikia.com/wiki/November_2013_media_exposure *UNRELATED PUZZLES WE ARE WORKING ON *30C3 videos worth watchi ' 2014's Puzzle' *''POST ALL FAKE PUZZLES YOU FIND HERE'' *'When to expect initial clue' (timestamps of relesed jpgs last year) *'Similar puzzle from /x/, SOLVED' **posted on 3rd Jan (https://boards.4chan.org/x/res/13960554#p13962938) **but does not contain legit PGP ***and author didnt claim he is 3301 **resembling warning pastebin ***from 2013 which also didnt have any legit PGP ***Found this on 4chan, possibly fake but who knows... http://i.4cdn.org/x/src/1388846157520.png Frequently asked questions History *2012's Puzzle **What Happened Part 1 (2012) **What Happened Part 2 (2012) *2013's Puzzle **What Happened Part 1 (2013) **What Happened Part 2 (2013) ::: This articles does not contain every detail of each step of the puzzles, for more detailed informaton check Archived Old Archived or use search NEWS & Recent stuff *Puzzles we found in 2014 and doesnt look legit *'November 2013 media exposure' *'New discovery in dec 2013! 3301 in octal = 1729 in decimal '(Hardy–Ramanujan number) ' *'Wise thoughts from random observer: http://pastebin.com/VvtLxbsb **http://strawpoll.me/851613 *'We solved mysterious BROKEN JPG that was posted in comment under Winds article (posted from Winds IP).' Reference *Cicada song and Instar poem *What is connection between CICADAS and PRIMES (or why they choose cicadas and not some other animal) *Strange 4th Jan 2013 4chan thread *Map of all locations of 3301s posters *OutGuess ( 3301's favorite steganographic tool ) *Gnu Privacy Guard (GPG, a PGP Implementation) *PGP and RSA links *Shamir's Secret Sharing Scheme (SSSS) *The XOR operation *Using the count command *IRC Logs (#33012013) *[[Archived Menu|'Archived Old Menu' <--Terrible unedited articles, but they contain all the little details and every step of puzzles]] :: Note that all articles in old menu are "stubs". Not propperly edited, we were using it to help us with puzzles and afterwards they stayed in their "raw" form. Category:Browse Category:LINKS AND INFORMATIONS ON CICADA PUZZLES FROM 2012 Category:Twitter Category:IRC LOGS